Metamorfosis
by Walter F.Kovacs
Summary: Una pareja de trapecistas fallecen, dejando huérfano a su hijo. Slade obtiene la custodia del menor intentando influenciar su vida llevándolo hacia una vida de soledad y oscuridad. ¿Podrá el amor recordarle quien es en verdad?


_**Dc comics no me pertenece**_

_**Metamorfosis**_

* * *

Un día común, Dick se levanta temprano, adolorido por la gran golpiza que le proporcionaron sus agresores dos días antes, es un día domingo, los estragos de tremenda golpiza se han vuelto visibles sus rasgos se han deteriorado poco, a la gente no se le dificultaría reconocerlo, tiene una amplia gama de moretones de variada coloración esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

- Estas listo- Menciona Slade acercándose a el cuerpo adormilado del joven Dick para apresurarlo, empezara su entrenamiento este día.

El sigue un poco adormilado por el baño de agua tibia para aminorar el dolor que se ha ido aumentado cada vez más por tan tremendos agresores unos días antes.

-Por favor espera en el cuarto donde entrenaremos-dice con pena Dick sin salir de las cálidas sabanas escondiendo su gran colección personal de moretones.

-Claro pero no tardes mucho hay que iniciar para que te conviertas en lo que estas predeterminado a ser- Menciona con frialdad Slade a él joven Dick.

* * *

-Vamos pajarraco préstame a tu novia- Menciona con cinismo un chico mayor que Dick que al mismo tiempo lidera la pandilla

-Ya lárguense no se quieran meter en problemas- Expresa harto Dick apretando los puños y considerando si tratara de pelear contra todos sus agresores.

Otro chico de la pandilla menciona con aun más cinismo- El pequeñín se enojó, hay que huir-.

Dick hastiado de sus burlas lanza el primer golpe el cual le rompe la nariz al líder, al mayor de toda la pandilla.

-Dick ¡No!- grita Kori en un fallido intento de detenerlo.

Dick de manera impulsiva expresa el odio almacenado en su interior a través de la lluvia de golpes.

Entonces la pequeña pandilla en un débil intento de salvar a su líder, sostienen al pequeño Dick fuertemente sin dejarlo moverse.

Dick desesperado trata de zafarse, el solo tiene once años pero sus agresores le llevan dos años o tres de experiencia de fuerza y de agilidad.

-¡Corre Kori! Vete- expresa en un débil intento de salir huyendo a toda velocidad con ella pero es inútil.

El líder de la pandilla se levanta limpiandose con la mano derecha su nariz rota de la cual brota sangra a grandes cantidades dejando un rastro de ella por el piso y sobre su camisa, un segundo después poniendo frente la cara de un inmaduro Dick y pregunta –¿Dónde vas a querer tu primer golpe pajarraco? El no menciona una sola palabra, esta aterrado, el líder de la pandilla no espera ni un segundo más, toma fuerza con la cual mueve el lado derecho de su torso lo cual deja sin aire a Dick y cae al suelo tratando de aspirar aire consiguiéndolo.

Al fondo del patio se distingue a Kori alejándose aterrada, en instantes voltea su cuerpo para mirar a Dick en el suelo, ella trata de correr de vuelta pero antes de que se acerque, Dick grita

-¡Vete, sálvate yo seguiré aguantando, huye!-

Kori mira su cara de sufrimiento, ella sufre por el al saber que no puede hacer nada para liberarlo de su gran sufrimiento y corre obedeciendo a Dick.

Tiempo después los agresores terminan su tortura y Dick queda inconsciente y solo.

Dick se viste rápidamente con ropa deportiva apropiada para el entrenamiento arduo que Slade está propuesto a enseñarle

Ya en el cuarto para el entrenamiento Slade ordena al joven Dick que suba a la caminadora. –Vamos arriba muchacho tu puedes- Menciona Slade con un tono que no acaba de convencer al joven Dick.

Dick no aguantara ni un segundo más está agotado, lleva más de una hora sobre la caminadora, sin agua, sin un descanso y arto de esta tortura exclama con la garganta seca.-No puedo seguir, déjame bajar-pide Dick pero Slade lo regresa con agresividad a la caminadora.

-Acaso quieres ser solo un inútil humano ante ellos- Menciona Slade con un tono de chantaje que convence a Dick lo cual causa que el joven prenda la caminadora y la ponga en la velocidad máxima lo cual le causa un resbalón leve pero logra causarle miedo y que se sujete de las agarraderas con fuerza.

Han pasado varios meses en los cuales Dick se la ha pasado entrenando con su mentor Slade, sigue yendo a la escuela, nunca descuido su calificaciones a pesar de lo cansado que se encontrara cumplía con todo lo solicitado en clases. Es su último año en la escuela, toda su vida ha tenido buen promedio. Él se ha graduado sin tener que hacer finales de ninguna materia, él ya tiene planeado en que universidad tiene planeado estudiar medicina.

A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, ellos no se recuerdan, sus caras son nuevas para cada uno de ellos o eso es lo que parece ser.

Es su primera clase de la carrera, el profesor entra por la puerta con una personalidad arrasadora que con solo una mirada asesina despedida por esos ojos cafés te podría poner los pelos de punta. Mira recorriendo el salón incluyendo a los alumnos, por lo que parece trata de grabar en su mente los distintos rostros de todos los alumnos, unos segundos después él se presenta diciendo su nombre y hace que cada uno de los alumnos haga lo mismo.  
-Pase usted joven- menciona señalando con frialdad a Dick  
El pasa al frente, menciona su nombre, pasan sus nuevos compañeros hacen lo que el maestro les indica, no quieren tener problemas por ahora, varias personas después pasa la chica atractiva y cotizada del salón, ella se tímida dice su nombre el cual es Kori lo cual provoca una reacción en Dick el cual se nota exaltado por la voz dulce que expresa ella. El exaltado, sale huyendo del salón, con la velocidad de a quien persigue un asesino a sueldo. A la vez unos segundos después de él sale Kori persiguiéndolo, Dick mira de reojo que ella lo sigue y se detiene, en cuanto lo alcanza le menciona.

-Dice el profesor que vuelvas a la clase Dick, ¿Si es que te puedo llamar así?-.  
-¿No me reconoces todavía Kori?, soy yo Dick Grayson tu amigo, tu compañero de la escuela hace varios años- afirma Dick

Le vuelven a la mente todos esos bellos recuerdos que paso con él, pero a la vez las malas experiencias y los momentos que sufrió por él y con él. Pero eso no importa ya, se miran fijamente con ternura, ella por instinto solo se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza.

Dick no pierde de vista a Kori, notando el gran cambio de la chica. Ya no era la chiquilla con quien jugabas todo el día, ya no era más la pequeñita débil, ni la niña a quien necesitabas proteger; no, porque ella ya no era una oruga, ahora era una mariposa de lo más hermosa que había visto.

* * *

**Bueno este es otro fic mío , realmente espero que les guste . Respecto a Tiempos Violentos quizás ya suba el próximo capitulo.**

**Agradeciera un review motivaría más a subir el próximo capítulo y saber que les gusta la idea. Si notan un error narrativo u ortográfico por favor hágamelo notar para corregirlo**

**Gracias por leer .**


End file.
